¡El gato o yo!
by yuky yume
Summary: Levi está harto de que Eren siempre prefiera a su a gato antes que a él, indignado por este trato le pide a Eren que escoja entre su gato y él, una mala decisión, si consideramos que Eren es un amante de gatos. LevixEren
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama

**Advertencia: esto es yaoi relación chicoxchico**

**Pareja: Levi x Eren**

**Nota de la autora: Los primeros capítulos relataran el pasado para mostrar la relación entre Levi, Eren y claro de su lindo gatito Levi. **

**Espero les guste :D **

**Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos**

¡El gato o yo!

Mi nombre es Eren Jaeguer tengo 20 años.

Siempre he visto imágenes con la frase "el gato o yo" sinceramente nunca pensé que mi querido y "expresivo" novio Levi Rivaille fuera la primera persona en decirme eso, se preguntarán porque lo llamo de esa forma formal bueno la razón es una sola y esa es que mi lindo gatito se llama "Levi Heichou" las curiosidades de la vida no lo creen.

Bueno comenzare por platicarles de como conocí a mi bebé.

Fue hace 3 años aproximadamente, cuando iba pasando por un parque lo encontré muy herido se notaba que estuvo peleando con otros gatos y algunos perros, no sabía qué hacer, estaba por irme, pero sería inhumano y injusto el dejar a un ser herido, además que tengo un amor incomprensible hacia los gatos, así que me saque mi chaleco y con mucho cuidado lo levante y envolví con él, me lo lleve a mi casa y lo cure, por suerte solo tenía heridas superficiales y creo que él pobre no había comido en días.

Me gustaría decir que cuando Levi se recupero era todo un angelito, pero no, era un gato del demonio _lose creen que exagero bueno ustedes no han visto todo mi cuerpo lleno de rasguños, pensé seriamente encontrarle un nuevo hogar pero simple mente no pude, a pesar de todos los malos ratos causados por él es imposible que yo lo abandone _ Además no les he dicho como es Levi bueno mi querido gato tiene un pelaje negro sedoso es muy serio y enojón pero a la vez tiene un aura elegante también lleva como accesorio un pañuelo blanco, sé que los gatos son limpios por naturaleza, pero nunca a tal extremo a Levi le encanta bañarse, no niego que al comienzo fue algo difícil pero después de acostumbrarse y relajarse no tuvo problema, aparte de esto cuando sale a pasear nunca llega sucio ni siquiera su pañuelo _si preguntan sobre el nombre creo que fue porque se parecía bastante a un personaje de un anime muy popular que trata sobre titanes que devoraban humanos, en fin cuando vi al personaje "Levi Heichou" sin duda su actitud era idéntica a la de mi gato_ bueno todo iba bien hasta que en una de sus salidas nocturnas no apareció a la mañana siguiente, tenía un mal presentimiento así que sin pensarlo me aliste lo mejor que pude y Salí a buscarlo, estaba asustado aunque fuera un gato un poco salvaje para mí siempre sería un bebé, gracias a dios tuve suerte y lo pude encontrar unas horas después lo tenían unos sujetos muy extraños, pero deje de pensar en eso y corrí a buscarlo no quería que lo dañaran, aunque claro yo no tenía idea de que es lo que le harían estos sujetos.

Lo que paso nunca lo olvidare…

-Leviiiiiiiii!_grite con todas mis fuerzas y abrace a mi gato pero los sujetos me miraban un tanto extrañados hasta que de repente la mujer se largó a reír_

-Jajaajjajajjajajajjajajja ¡se llama Levi ¿enserio?!

-S..sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso?_ pregunte confundido_

-¡No, claro que no!

Es solo que este enano también se llama Levi

-¿Qué?_ mire al hombre un poco confundido (saben mirándolo bien si se parecía a mi gato su cabello era negro sus ojos de un gris extraño y cautivador) él se dio cuenta que lo observaba esperando una respuesta pero o único que obtuve fue un reclamo_

-Tsk mocoso que me miras

-n...no es solo que no me imagine usted tendría el mismo nombre de mi gato

-ese gato mugroso no debería llamarse como yo_ me mira fijamente _mocoso cámbiale el nombre es una orden

-¡oiga! Levi no es un gato mugroso es muy limpio, además no le cambiare el nombre usted no es nadie para ordenarme que hacer, solo esta celoso de que mi gato es más lindo que usted _enfadado di media vuelta y me marche_

Pov Levi

-Maldito mocoso sí que tiene agallas para hablarme así

-enano solo estas celoso de que el gato tenga mejor compañía que tú

-cállate maldita cuatro ojos si no quieres terminar en el hospital…. O en un ataúd _sonreí internamente_

-jajajajjajaja enano no te desquites conmigo solo por no llamar la atención del joven… hablando de eso se nos olvidó preguntarle su nombre

-da igual, de seguro no lo volveremos a ver

-Enano deberías ser más positivo tengo la certeza de que él es el indicado para ti

-Tsk mejor deja de hablar estupideces y vámonos se nos hará tarde para ir al café

Fin Pov Levi

Llegue a mi casa con Levi estaba sucio, el pobre se sentía tan mal con su pelaje lleno de tierra que empezó a restregarse contra mi pierna para ayudarlo, no pude resistirme, así que lo levante y lo fui a bañar, luego lo seque y su pelaje quedo tan esponjoso se veía tan adorable que decidí tomarle varias fotos y me dirigí a buscar mi celular en eso recibí una llamada de mi mejor amigo Armin

-¿Eren?

-hola Armin, ¿necesitas algo?

-bueno sabes que inauguraron un nuevo café donde se pueden llevar a los animales y estaba pensando llevar a Jean _Jean es el perro de Armin_ y quería saber si querías acompañarnos junto con Levi por supuesto.

-¡pues claro! Dime la hora y allí estaremos había escuchado de estos cafés será genial ir contigo.

-te parece juntarnos en dos horas más en el parque, el café se encuentra muy cerca de él.

-¡claro Armin nos vemos!

-nos vemos Eren

Decidí entonces vestir a Levi, _todo el mundo debe apreciar la belleza de mí bello gatito_ le puse su arnés de seguridad y una capa de color verde con un bordado en el medio que era un escudo con dos alas una azul y la otra blanca, le saque miles de fotos y luego me dirigí al parque para reunirnos con Armin y Jean _con su mascota no nos llevamos ni mal ni bien solo nos ignoramos mutuamente_ luego nos fuimos hacia el café, solo tengo una palabra para describirlo hermoso el lugar tenía un aura acogedora y a la vez elegante, sin dudarlo un momento entramos, nos atendió una chica de cabello castaño y sus ojos eran de color miel, nos dijo que su nombre era Petra y nos dirigió a una mesa en una de las esquinas dejamos a nuestras mascotas libres, las mascotas que traen a estos lugares son por lo general muy calmados, así que no hay muchos problemas de convivencia, Jean comenzó a jugar con una de las pelotas puestas para mascotas mientras que Levi se quedó dormido en mi regazó _pobre creo que fueron muchas emociones para un día, aun así no me quejo, ¡adoro tenerlo así!_

Mientras Jean jugaba, Armin y yo pedimos dos capuchinos y unas galletas y nos pusimos a platicar y claro lo hicimos de mi tema favorito bueno y si aún dudan sobre cuál es ese tema lo repito de nuevo es ¡Levi!_ algunas personas no comprenden el amor que siento por mi gato y me tachan de loco_

-Levi es tan adorable

-Eren siempre dices lo mismo _me dijo con una sonrisa_

-lo siento sabes que no puedo evitarlo _le dije un poco avergonzado_

-no hay problema, Eren mira ya traen los cafés _dirigí mi mirada hacia allí y no lo creo es el hombre desagradable del parque, aunque fue la persona que ayudo a encontrar a mi Levi, simplemente algo de él me molesta de sobre manera (suspire resignado) _

-aquí tienen sus pedidos _dijo en tono arrogante mientras dejaba nuestros cafés y las galletas, luego miró mis piernas donde se encontraba mi adorable gatito_

Que trajiste a ese pulgoso aquí

-Levi no deberías tratar así a los clientes _dijo un hombre alto y rubio_

-Erwin yo trato a este mocoso como se me dé la gana _respondió en un tono amenazante pero el tal Erwin ni se inmuto_

-afuera tal vez pero aquí deberás respetar a los clientes

-Tsk _Levi se estaba acercando para dejar mi plato de galletas cuando de repente "Levi" salta hacia él y lo muerde_

-¡Levi no hagas eso!

-¡gato del demonio! _Como pude agarre a Levi antes de que este sujeto lo golpeara o le hiciera algún daño_

-Levi no es malo usted lo provoco _sabía que era mentira pero tenía que defender a mi gato_

-Eren sabes que eso no es cierto _ Armin dijo de pronto sé que tiene razón, así que suspire resignado y mire al hombre_

-lo siento _sentía mis mejillas arder con solo decir esas palabras no podía seguir hablando, así que mi querido amigo Armin intervino_

-lo sentimos de verdad Levi es un poco sobreprotector con Eren y no deja que muchas personas se le acerquen

-Tsk, ya que, solo ten más cuidado con tu gato_ lo dijo en un tono muy intimidante que realmente me asustó_

-¡sí! _Respondí como si estuviera en él ejército por instinto_

-no contaría con eso _dijo Armin resignado_

-¡Armin! _grite rojo de nuevo_ ¡mejor vámonos!

-está bien voy a buscar a Jean

-de verdad lo siento señor Levi_ le dije mientras Armin se iba_

-no importa, como castigo te diré mocoso

-¿¡que!? No por favor solo llámame Eren

-está bien…entonces como castigo tendrás una cita conmigo, toma _me paso un papel con su número y tomo una libreta con un lápiz) que esperas Eren dame el tuyo _los colores se me subieron a la cara de nuevo y como pude se lo dije_

Sin más que hacer luego de salir del café nos despedimos de Armin y me dirigí hacía mí casa este sin duda fue un día agotador.

**Hola!**

**Gracias por leer! :D**

**Espero que les gustara mi nuevo intento de fic**

**Esta historia nació luego de ver imágenes y leer algunos fics donde mostraba a Levi como gato y entonces pensé que pasaría si Eren tuviera mi "pequeña" obsesión por los gatitos, aunque no lo crean yo soy así o mucho peor XDDDD**

**Siempre poniendo a mi gato por sobre todo, cuando sea vieja me dirán la loca de los gatos XD**

**Agradecer también a la querida ****Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille, como siempre fuiste la primera en leer está historia :D**

**Bueno no las molesto más, espero de verdad que les haya gustado y como siempre dudas, sugerencias y criticas serán bien recibidas **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama

**Advertencia: esto es yaoi relación chicoxchico**

**Pareja: Levi x Eren**

**Nota de la autora: Los primeros capítulos relataran el pasado para mostrar la relación entre Levi, Eren y claro de su lindo gatito Levi. **

**Y como algunas me lo pidieron le puse diálogos al gatito Levi, para que nos dé su opinión de Eren y su rival "Levi" sus diálogos aparecerán subrayados de esta manera "**_Levi Heichou_**" para que no se confundan.**

**Espero les guste :D **

**Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos**

**Capítulo 2 **

POV Eren

Al día siguiente mi querido Levi me despertó para que le diera de comer, de una manera muy singular se subió sobre un mueble y se lanzó directo a mi estómago, no mentiré me dolió mucho, pero la verdad es que amo demasiado a mi gato y no me importaría despertar de esa manera si él es quien lo hace, aunque la verdad preferiría que buscara una manera más simpe de despertarme.

Lo único realmente malo de la mañana fue recibir un mensaje de ese molesto sujeto que lamentablemente tiene el mismo nombre de mi bebé, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era un mensaje importante…

"**mocoso te espero a las 15:30 en el parque cerca del café, solo para aclararte la cita es contigo y no con tu pulgoso gato, más te vale ser puntual o lo lamentaras"**

**Levi**

-¡pulgoso! ¡Cómo se atreve apuesto a que mi gato es mucho más limpio que él!

_en eso mi bebé se queda mirándome_

-lo siento pequeño pero creo que no podré llevarte_ me mira con una carita muy triste _

_**-**__Ese humano que se cree invitándote a salir creí que quedo bastante claro que tú me perteneces eres mi humano, además como es eso que no me llevaras ¡dame una explicación Eren!_

- de verdad que no puedo llevarte ¡por favor deja de mirarme de esa manera!

_-¡No, cómo es posible que prefieras estar con ese humano insolente que conmigo!_

-de verdad lo siento, prometo que para compensarte te comprare tus latas de comida favorita por el mes _Levi pareció pensar un momento la petición antes de retirarse, eso solo significaba una respuesta positiva para mí

_-Eren espero que esa comida valga la pena para pasar un día sin ti, porque de seguro que me llevaras con esos inútiles a pasar el rato y realmente los detesto._

_bien con Levi dispuesto a dejarme ir solo debo realizar una llamada para que Marco y él cara de caballo puedan cuidar de mi lindo Levi, así que me dispuse a llamar, solo sonó unos momentos antes de contestar_

-Eren necesitas algo, no es usual que me llames a estas horas

-si tienes razón, Marco necesito que me hagas un gran favor, te lo suplico, no tengo a quien más recurrir.

-déjame adivinar, se trata de Levi cierto.

-si como lo sabes

-Eren nunca nos llamas a menos que necesites ayuda con Levi

-soy tan ingrato, Marco de verdad lo siento, pero necesito que cuides por hoy a Levi, tendré una "cita" (no pude evitar decir esto último con algo de odio.)

-… ¿¡tú en una cita!?

Porque tan de repente, creí que querías dedicarte a Heichou solamente

-…sí, es una larga historia, pero te la contare cuando pase por Levi más tarde claro si no tienes ningún problema en cuidarlo

-claro no hay problema, además algo me dice que no puedo perderme esta historia.

-si ya lo creo, en fin gracias por todo te veo en un rato

adiós Marco

- adiós Eren

_con mi pequeño problema solucionado, me dirigí a arreglarme y aprovechar de arreglar a Levi si es eso posible, él es tan lindo, empecé a cepillar su pelaje, a él le encanta que haga eso supongo que lo relaja_

-¡Levi eres tan hermoso! ¡Te amo!

Si pudiera te comería a besos, eres lo más importante en mi vida _en eso Levi comenzó a maullar, aunque parecía estar quejándose de algo, fue algo un poco extraño de ver_

_-No creo que sea tan importante si quieres desacerté de mi para tu estúpida cita, Eren deberías permanecer junto a mí tú y yo no necesitamos a nadie más en nuestras vidas y menos a ese enano, creí que le había quedado claro cuando lo arañe por acercarse a ti, pero veo que solo se aprovechó de eso._

_Tsk… maldito humano._

-lo bueno de esto es que Marco puede cuidarte, lo malo es que tendré que estar con ese sujeto Levi, ¡ayúdame!

_**-**__Eren te dije que me llevaras contigo, tú y yo debemos permanecer siempre juntos, ese sujeto no me cae bien es peligroso y puede hacerte daño si no estoy allí para protegerte… pero a todo esto con quien piensas dejarme?_

_miro el reloj y creo que ya es momento de que me vaya_

-vamos Levi_ tomo el bolso de transporte y Levi se sube_

Marco y Jean deben estar esperándote

_-No con esos idiotas, bueno realmente no tengo nada contra esos humanos, pero ellos tienen un ser desagradable, un monstruo, el ser más despreciable y peligroso que pueda existir ellos tienen a…._

-estoy seguro de que a Hanji estará feliz de verte

-_Eren por favor llévame contigo no hare nada malo lo prometo, pero no me dejes con ese ser que adora molestarme_

-aunque la última vez terminaron peleando, le diré a Marco que mantenga un ojo sobre ustedes y si te portas bien nunca más te dejare solo, aunque no estaríamos en esta situación si no hubieras lastimado a alguien

_-¡El humano me provoco! _

-Bueno, de nada sirve seguir lamentándonos, es solo una cita cierto

_-Si una cita y no lo volveremos a ver de nuevo _

-bien es hora de irnos Levi

_-Mientras más pronto hagamos esto más rápido podremos volver a nuestra rutina diaria, donde estamos solos los dos _

Nos dirigimos a casa de Marco, por suerte él no vive muy lejos de mi casa Levi es un amor, pero a veces logra escaparse de Marco y vuelve a la casa, lo que me preocupa es que las personas muchas veces toman a los gatos de las calles o casas solo por estar limpios y porque están tan acostumbrados a las personas por lo que no se defienden, pero por otro lado son muy pocas las personas con las que Levi es "amable" si se le puede llamar así, pero confió en Marco y sé que con él, Levi estará bien

_Estamos llegando a nuestro destino las caminatas con Levi siempre serán relajantes, al llegar me dispongo a tocar el timbre, unos momentos después es Marco quien me abre la puerta_

-hola Eren gusto en verte de nuevo_ Marco siempre es tan amable, me pregunto qué es lo que vio en el cara de caballo.

-hola Marco, gracias por cuidar de Levi, lo siento si arruine tu día molestándote con Levi

-no hay problema Levi siempre es bien recibido y sabes que a nuestra gatita le encanta jugar junto a Levi_

-y que hay de Jean ¿se molestó por esto?

-bueno ya lo conoces se enojaría solo porque sabe que es un favor para ti

-algunas cosas nunca cambian…

Pero retomando lo anterior, ya debo irme, se me hace tarde y ese sujeto es tan extraño que prefiero no hacerlo enojar, bueno aquí está su bolso con sus cosas, cualquier problema que tengas me llamas.

-por dios, Eren solo se quedara por unas horas, no es para que traigas toda su casa.

-pero y si necesite algo con lo que no cuente y si se te acaba la comida y Levi se muere de hambre

-no seas melodramático, si algo así pasara solo iría a comprar más.

¿No se te hace tarde para tu cita? Y recuerda que debes contarme como llegaste a tener una cita

-lose Marco no me lo recuerdes, en fin _ saco a Levi de su bolso de transporte, lo abrazo y beso_

¡Eres tan lindo Levi!, daría todo por quedarme contigo amor, espero volver pronto por ti bebé.

_-Eren yo también te quiero no dejes que ese humano apestoso se aproveche de ti, porque si lo hace le daré una lección que jamás podrá olvidar _

-solo espero, que está cita termine rápido algo en la mirada de ese sujeto es aterrado no lo crees Levi

_-El sujeto te miraba como si quisiera devorarte, solo ten cuidado Eren se ve que él es alguien de temer _

-Eren si no dejas de hablar con tu gato se te hará tarde para tu cita_ al escucharlo recordé donde estábamos y sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza mire la hora en mi celular y efectivamente me estaba retrasando en un movimiento rápido le paso a Levi y salgo corriendo_

-¡Gracias por todo Marco!

* * *

POV Levi

Después del ataque del maldito gato, decidí pedirle una cita al mocoso solo para molestarlo, no imagine que terminaría aceptando en verdad, lo que me hace pensar que solo acepto porque su amigo se encontraba junto a él.

Decidí mandarle un mensaje, ya que preferiría terminar luego con esto y me asegure de que no llevara a la bolsa de pulgas, por su actitud se notaba que era el tipo de chico que no salía sin su gato.

-…maldito mocoso

Me levante y prepare el desayuno un exquisito té negro, con unas tostadas.

Luego para matar el tiempo me puse a limpiar, es gratificante y relajante limpiar a fondo la casa no sé porque las personas no lo hacen se pierden la mitad de su vida sin disfrutar de las maravillas que otorga la limpieza.

Claro que yo no me demoro en esto, ya que mi casa por lo general siempre está limpia, digo por lo general porque las veces que Hanji viene mi casa parece un verdadero basurero

Cuando termino con el aseo es momento de limpiar todo el sudor de mi cuerpo así que me dirijo a darme un baño y luego arreglarme para ir con el mocoso…..

Ese maldito mocoso se atreve a dejarme aquí esperando por él, ni que fuera mi novio

_espere unos minutos más hasta que por fin lo veo_

-lo siento…

Levi perdón por el retraso, solo que no tenía con quien dejar a mi gato

-no importa mocoso, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora antes de que se nos haga tarde, tengo todo planificado, así que andando_ esto era una mentira nadie llega tarde a una cita conmigo, pero simplemente no pude decirle nada para ofenderlo se veía tan puro, inocente y afligido que simplemente no pude.

**Todo comenzó con la intención de molestarlo, lo que nunca espere fue que en esta cita conocí al amor de mi vida.**

**Hola!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo! :D **

**Lo siento por las faltas ortográficas estaba apresurada escribiendo el capítulo porque debo aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tengo libre, pero si hay algún error muy grave por favor me lo hacen saber y lo arreglare lo más pronto posible**

**Lamento que el capítulo se demorara más de lo previsto, pero como ya anteriormente lo dije estoy realmente ocupada en la U, bueno más que nada por el horario y porque tengo una profesora que nos acelera mucho las notas y de seis ramos que tengo ella me hace tres así que como verán si no estoy estudiando estoy haciendo informes, lo bueno es que ya estoy organizando mejor mi tiempo lo cual hace que tenga más tiempo para escribir no daré una fecha o plazo de actualización, porque no sé si tendré tiempo para escribir y no quiero ilusionarlas con un capitulo que talvez me demore semanas en poder terminarlo y mis estudios están primero que nada.**

**Y Gracias a las personas que comentan y también agradecer a las personas que ponen follow y favorite. **

**Como siempre dudas críticas y consejos son bien recibidas **

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer! :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
